


Knowledge is Power

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Conspiracy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, maria is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Mimi DeLuca was a peculiar woman who knew too much.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Knowledge is Power

**Author's Note:**

> this might be the most unlike my writing I have ever written a thing, but it came to me while i was bored at work and I thought why not. Lowkey actually like it.
> 
> I think it's 100% because I got to the part in the raven cycle where persephone dies so i just needed to pour my love into a different psychic. Sorry if that's a spoiler.

Mimi DeLuca was a peculiar woman who knew too much.

As a child, she had a _sight_ she wasn’t supposed to. Her mother told her to hide it, to ignore it, to never tell anyone about the things she saw in her mind for knowledge was power and people feared power. It was hard for her to keep at bay, though, and more often than not, thoughts of memories and the future–which happened to be the same thing in different colors–would encompass her mind.

Because of this, she knew when her cat was going to die before it did and therefore she didn’t find the need to cry. After all, what was a dead cat when your mind was filled with the constant of all things that happened at all points in time? Other children found it hard to befriend a girl who saw it that way.

Mimi DeLuca was ten years old when she wandered into the desert by herself. Her mother panicked expectedly, but Mimi knew that she was supposed to go into the desert that day. It was fuzzy on the _why_ , but it made sense on the _when_. So she went.

She met a man there, a man who hid in a cave. He was old and alone, though he also knew too much and she suspected that’s why he was alone. He told her knowledge was power and then gave her everything he knew.

Her mother cried when she returned and told her never to do it again, but she did. Weekly, she would go to the man and he would tell her things that she didn’t know or perhaps she did know and wasn’t yet aware she knew what she was supposed to know on that day. He told her of a place in the sky that bred warriors and mothers alike and he didn’t argue when she insisted they were the same. He told her these people held power like hers, but different. They were powerful and they couldn’t hide like she could.

When she said she couldn’t hide, he told her she wasn’t meant to.

Mimi DeLuca was fifteen when she realized the man she was speaking to for five years was one of the warriors from the sky. Only, she didn’t think he was a warrior, rather a mother. He seemed to protect with his words rather than with his hands. He protected with presence instead of violence. He liked when she told him that. He returned the sentiment that she was intended to be a protector like him, to give and protect and teach. All of those things required her to know everything she knew and feel everything she felt.

It sounded more right than anything she’d ever heard.

On her eighteenth birthday, she decided it was time to let him know he should tell her anything he hadn’t before. Things about his home were fuzzy and she couldn’t see them, they were things she needed to be told. He was going to die soon and if she was supposed to protect, she needed to know. He didn’t question how she knew, but he believed her unwaveringly.

He showed her a glowing pod that was hidden deeper in the cave. It held a small infant in stasis.

He told her a finishing tale of his wife who had given birth moments before the crash that killed her. They landed on an unwelcoming planet that he didn’t understand how to maneuver. To protect his daughter from a life of pain, he placed her in the pod until he could figure it out.

But he’d run out of time.

By that point, Mimi DeLuca had known the ins and outs of what it meant to be a warrior from the sky. She’d learned from him how they worked, how to protect, how to subdue. She wore a necklace he’d crafted specially designed to protect and to subdue because knowledge was power and people from all walks of life would hate her for all that she knew. She was ready to start protecting.

Mimi DeLuca was still freshly eighteen when she wrote a letter to her mother of how she was running away with a boy to get married. She took the baby from the pod, moved two towns south, and got a job as a bartender. The baby’s name was _Marietjie,_ but she called her Maria instead to draw less attention.

It was easy to pretend she didn’t know for a while.

Maria DeLuca was two years old when she entered her new mother’s mind and persuaded her to buy her ice cream. It didn’t work as well as intended, but it told her to protect a little harder and watch more. Things were changing.

Mimi DeLuca was twenty-nine when she realized her daughter wasn’t alone. She scolded herself for not knowing, but how could she know the unknowable? There were three more, a little girl and two little boys who all knew too little. She watched them too.

She was thirty-five when things began to fall into place. She had anticipated a time when things would be harder in the wake of a young girl’s death, but she hadn’t anticipated one of her little warriors would come to her with weight in his heart that she couldn’t undo. He knew too much and too little all at once.

Mimi DeLuca spent the six following years watching her warriors hide well and spiral silently. Maria was unaware, the necklace of her father’s around her neck and keeping whatever she was at bay until it was time. Max was strong and silent and scared of himself in a way that she knew would come to a blow. Isobel was stronger while forcing herself into a place of ignorance. Michael knew enough to stay afloat.

A time came, though, when she was supposed to teach. She felt in her bones, in her mind, in her dreams. Maria was supposed to know now. She was supposed to learn, to be ready.

But before that could happen, there was a man who knew too much and was too aware of its power.

Mimi DeLuca approached Jesse Manes with no idea in mind other than where it was supposed to end. He was not a man to be talked to or to be forced, but he was still just a man. She told him that there were things beyond what he could control and that all the things he knew needed to be ignored if things were to go as planned.

And things did go as planned.

Mimi DeLuca fought him on some level, the level of her that was human, the level of her that was a protector, the level of her that was a mother. The part of her that _knew_ went along without a fight. Because knowledge was power and for things to as planned, Mimi DeLuca had to give up her power.

She let him take it and had faith she would piece it together when it was time.

“The doctors don’t know what’s wrong with her. It’s not Alzheimer’s, it’s not dementia. They think she’s faking it.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
